


Night In

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's night in doesn't go as planned when he finds himself locked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for badly-knitted's prompt at fic promptly any, any, locked out

Owen glared at his front door, kicking it as he rummaged through all his pockets looking for his the keys to his flat. It wasn’t his doors fault that the keys seemed to be eluding him, but it was what the locked door was representing to him at that moment; the door was locked, unmoving and he was on the wrong side of it. When his search came up empty he growled before stomping back down the stairs to search his car for his keys, his car keys having been the first thing he had come across in his pockets. It was times like this that Owen wished that he knew his neighbours, if he had the time to actually meet one of them on occasion he may have left a spare key with them.

Searching his car turned up nothing either and Owen groaned, this was just what he needed; all he had wanted was a quiet night in as the rift was supposed to be quiet. His keys must be back at the hub, normally he would just return to get them, but Jack had insisted that they not go back to the hub unless he called them in. Most would just take that as their boss wanting them to rest, but Owen knew Jack better than that, he was most likely running around the hub naked with Ianto. Owen would rather spend the night in his car than catch even a minute of the two of them having sex.

Sat in the driver’s seat of his car he thought about his options, he couldn’t really go to Gwen’s and ask to borrow her couch; that would be too awkward making small talk with her fiancé even if he was now in the know about Torchwood wasn’t something he wanted to do. He had no guilt about his affair with Gwen, he wasn’t the one in the relationship; why should he feel guilt? He did feel sorry for the man though, from what he knew of him Rhys was a good bloke, the way Gwen had treated Rhys made Owen uncomfortable, he would never have treated Katie that way.

He could hit a club, and then go home with someone else for the night and leave for work from there, but he wasn’t really in the mood. Spending the day running all over Cardiff, autopsy several aliens and trying to do the pterodactyl’s annual medical had left him needing a quiet evening. Toshiko was his only option really, he just hoped that she hadn’t already left for her date that evening. He supposed he could wait on her returning, but he had been in that position before; coming back with some woman to find a mate on the doorstep looking to kip on the couch.

Making the decision he started the car, pulled out of his parking space and headed towards Tosh’s flat. His petite co-worker was always willing to let him sleep on her couch, and would allow him that rather than forcing him off to the hub to get his keys; he’s pretty sure if he had gone to Gwen’s she would have tried to send him to Jack’s lair. When he got to Tosh’s her car was still there, hopefully she hadn’t gotten a taxi, he parked next to her car and made his way up to her flat.

Once again that night he stood on the wrong side of a door in a block of flats, only this time the door was opened from the other side. Toshiko was surprised to see him, that was obvious; she was also not dressed to go out, but wearing comfortable pyjamas.

“My keys are at the hub, can I crash on your couch?” Owen asked before she could speak, then continued before waiting for an answer. “I thought you had a date?”

“Cancelled because of work.” Tosh answered, letting Owen into her flat. “I’ve got Chinese and movies, you’re welcome to join me and you know where the duvet is.”

Owen followed her in, removing his shoes and coat before going to the cupboard and grabbing the spare duvet on his way to the couch. It might not be the night he had been expecting, but movies and take out with a friend was a good night in.


End file.
